This invention relates to an arm rest for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a portable weighted arm rest for a motor vehicle.
In certain motor vehicles, such as pickup trucks, and particularly the 1982-1987 models S-10 Chevrolet "Blazer" and the S-15 GMC "Jimmy", an elongated center console projects upward between the front seats. However, the top surface of the console is relatively hard, and furthermore does not rise to an elevation which renders it comfortable to function as n arm rest for the occupant of either of the front seats of the vehicle.
Of course, many motor vehicles, such as passenger automobiles have center arm rests between the front seats which are adapted to pivot between an upright inoperative position and a lower operative position between the seats to function as an arm rest. However, these arm rests are formed as a permanent part of each of the vehicles.
The Gorman U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,659 to discloses a portable seat arm rest adapted to fit upon a bench-type seat of a passenger motor vehicle. The arm rest member a block of cushion material contained within a covering 17 provided with a rear projecting, hook-shaped wire member 14-15 adapted to fit between the seat and the back of he seat in order to hold the arm rest in position.
The Roudybush et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,360 discloses an airplane passenger seat arm rest having a resilient cap of a rather sophisticated construction.
The Harmand U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,130 a pair of vehicle seats having a center console between the seats, with permanent padding of various configurations affixed to the sides of the console.
The Zapf U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,453 discloses weighted arm cushions adapted to be placed in various positions upon cushion seat members which are articles of household furniture.
The Larkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,537 discloses a waste receptacle having a pair of weighted wing flap members adapted to straddle the tunnel hump in a motor vehicle.
Both of the Gregg, Jr. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,494 and 3,804,233 disclose specialized article holding trays having weighted wing flaps adapted to straddle and fit over the tunnel hump of a motor vehicle.